Umbrage (Part One)
"Umbrage (Part One)" 'is the thirteenth episode of ''Genesis, the tenth season, and the 177th episode overall. It was narrated by Katarina, airing on November 22, 2015. In the episode, Alistaire summons Preston and Chiara to Russia where he has located the Ninth Envoy. Despite his newfound faith, Alistaire and the others are unable to stop darkness from falling. The Episode ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA December 18, 2016 One of Alistaire's chauffeurs met Preston and Chiara outside the airport. Chiara couldn't help notice a golden Star of David around the man's neck. "Subtil," she muttered in French. The car moved swiftly through the city. Many of the streets were empty. The international news were broadcasting the dire message. Everyone had figured it out by now. One plague a week, mirroring the Book of Exodus. Death was one week away. Vendors on the streets were selling candles and matches. Chiara knew better than most how important those objects would be in the coming days. The next six days. "They're preparing for darkness," Preston said. Chiara slipped her hand in his. "The last plague was the worst," Chiara said, "It destroyed an entire continent. How bad will this one be?" "We are here," the chauffeur said as the car slowed in front of a Russian ballet school. A large sign over the door screamed 'CLOSED' in seven languages. Signs on lampposts and kiosks demanded that America stop the Plagues. Chiara saw several blaming China. As she got out of the car, she shivered. Eight weeks ago, the first Plague struck. And yet, she nor Preston had any real idea as to who, or what, was causing the Plagues. Hand in hand, Preston and Chiara entered the school. The ballroom was bright, illuminated by seven floor-to-ceiling panels of glass that allowed the radiant sun to stream inside. In the center, seated in three chairs, were Alistaire and two women. Preston raised his eyebrows at Alistaire's garb. He was adorned in a black cassock with a similar gold pendant as the chauffeur. Alistaire stood and outstretched his arms. "Welcome, children," he said. Preston almost smirked. "What's with the cloak?" Chiara asked. "I have started my own Church," Alistaire said, curling his fingers into O's, "It concerns the main goal of the Plagues." "The Disillusioned Church of the Plagues?" Chiara said, guessing. Alistaire frowned. "Existential Judaism." Chiara barked in laughter. "Existential! Judaism!" she howled. Preston stepped forward, desperate to change the subject. "You said you found the Ninth Envoy?" "Yes," Alistaire said, beckoning behind him to the two seated women, "Alexandrina Shevchenko, my daughter." "Your daughter?" Chiara asked, "By whom?" "By me," the elder woman said, "Alexandrina was born 16 years ago. My name is Caterina." "You sound evil," Chiara said. "Shhh," Alistaire said, "We do not have much more time. Alexandrina's Consumption is imminent. It has been for weeks." "How could you possibly know the identity of the Envoy that long in advance?" Preston asked. Alistaire flapped his hand. "She's been seeing burning bushes for weeks." "I have been ignoring them," Alexandrina said in English. Chiara interjected. "I'm sorry," she said, "Are we not going to address how Alistaire has a daughter? You only have one son." "Legitimate son," Alistaire said. He rubbed his pendant. "My greatest sin is my affair with Caterina. But after I atoned for my sins, God chose Alexandrina to be the Ninth Envoy and fulfill the Plagues' plan." "The plan is...?" Preston asked. "I will explain in time," Alistaire said, "Once the Plague of Darkness is upon us." "Alexandrina," Chiara said, "Explain your burning bushes." Alexandrina gestured for Preston and Chiara to sit. Caterina put her arm on Alexandrina's shoulder. "I saw the first bush after the fourth plague," Alexandrina said, "The news was connecting it to the Bible but I ignored it. They appear almost everyday. Sometimes they speak. Four distinct voices." "Do you see shadows?" Preston asked quickly, without thinking. Chiara cast him a curious glance. Alexandrina's eyes flickered behind Preston. "I see four shadows now." Preston turned. Four silhouettes danced behind him. "There's nothing there!" Chiara exclaimed. Preston gave Chiara a look. Did she really not see them? Alistaire moved his fingers over his chest as if crossing himself, but in his own weird religion. "Alexandrina," Chiara said, "How do you know you're the Ninth Envoy? If you've put them off for this long, you might as well be the Tenth." "After the Seventh Envoy was Consumed," Alexandrina said, "I heard one of the bushes say 'penultimate'." "Next-to-last," Caterina said, "Penultimate means next-to-last. The Ninth Envoy is the penultimate Envoy." "Besides," Alistaire said, "I'm the Tenth Envoy." Chiara hooted with laughter. "Sure you are!" she said. Alistaire seemed hurt. Preston was looking at Alexandrina. What if she refused her Consumption? What if she stopped the plague? What if death never fell? If she really was the Ninth Envoy, she was the world's best chance at survival. Something moved behind Alexandrina. Preston blinked and saw four shadows. They were gliding toward Alexandrina. When Preston blinked again, they were gone. Alexandrina gasped. Another burning bush was behind Preston and Chiara. It spoke. She recognized the voice from the other bushes. It asked for entry. It asked for consent. "No," Alexandrina said aloud. Preston and Chiara turned to follow her gaze, but she knew they wouldn't see the bush. "It is time, Alexandrina," another of the voices said. She felt herself crying. I don't want to, she said to the bush. "Fear us not," the first voice said, "For you know what lies beyond the Plagues." A vision filled her view. It was spectacular. Beautiful. She never noticed Preston and Chiara shouting in her face. She smiled. Then consented. "ALEXANDRINA!" Preston shouted. Chiara slapped her. "SUKA!" Caterina screamed, "BITCH!" "ALEXANDRINA DON'T CONSENT!" Chiara cried. Alexandrina smiled. "I consent." Everyone backed away. Alexandrina stood, her eyes glassed over. She looked directly at Preston. '''"The sun's rays Will lose their white. Plunge the Earth Into the Night. A world of black, Eternal plight. The penultimate plague That steals your light." The room was drained of sunlight. The electricity flickered and went out. "Blackout?" Caterina asked. "Heavenly Father," Alistaire began, praying. Preston went to the windows. He expected dark clouds, maybe a storm. But the sky was still blue. It was the sun. The sun was turning black. "The sun turned black like sack cloth..." Alistaire said. "What does it mean?" Caterina asked. "It means," Chiara said, shaking, "this is the end of the world." Across the world, lights went out. Electricity failed. And as the sun lost its white, the Earth was plummeted into global and eternal night. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Alistaire returned in this episode, a complete turnaround of his character from the earlier episode. He is extremely religious and is the embodiment of people who turn religious turning crises. His religion is called Existential Judaism. Alexandrina Shevchenko, the Ninth Envoy, is the illegitimate daughter of Alistaire and her mother, Caterina. She started seeing burning bushes after the 4th plague, but knew she was the 9th when she heard the bushes say "penultimate." The word later factored into her Gospel. The four shadows, frequently seen by Envoys and Preston, returned. Only Alexandrina and Preston could see them. References The line "The sun turned black like sack cloth" is taken from the Bible in its description of the apocalypse. Caterina Shevchenko's name is a reference to Katarina, since the setting is Russia. Chiara even states "You sound evil." Trivia *The episode title, "Umbrage," archaically means a dark shadow, referencing the darkness cast over the Earth as a result of the Ninth Plague. *The intro for both this and the next episode features a piano version of the original theme. It is supposed to seem more dreary, hinting at the end of the world. *The bright ballroom was to serve as a stark contrast to the ensuing darkness. Category:Episodes Category:Genesis Episodes